


Night Terrors

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [31]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has things that make them wake in a cold, terror induced sweat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Helen's Terror

Helen's Fear

prompt – Trail Of Blood

 

Elizabeth knew something was wrong with Helen by the way she was thrashing around in the bed. It was still a surprise when her lover shrieked and bolted upright in the bed, waking herself from the nightmare rather dramatically. 

“Helen?!” Beth stretched over and turned on the light. “What happened? That was one hell of a nightmare you were having. I was just about to try to wake you...”

It took glassy eyed, gasping Helen Magnus a minute before her breathing slowed enough that she could speak, “Bloody hell.”

Elizabeth leaning over and pressed a hand to Helen's forehead, it was damp with cool sweat. No fever. She slid out of the bed and went to the bathroom to wet a washcloth. Helen accepted it when Beth tenderly wiped her face and neck. “Would it help to talk about it?”

Helen's eyes locked with hers and she said, “Multipedes.”

Beth frowned, “Like centipedes? I've never heard of multipedes...”

“They were created under a Cabal biochemical lab using the stolen Source Blood.”

Elizabeth winced, “Bad?”

“Worse than you can possibly imagine and there were hundreds of them in those tunnels, plus more waiting to hatch in the nest. They were after me because I have the Source Blood in me.”

This was enough to make Beth shudder and rub the goosebumps on her arms. “Shit.”

Helen sighed and slid her legs over the side of the bed. “I'm not going to be doing any further sleeping tonight, I'm afraid.”

“I don't blame you, but maybe we can find something to do in the bed instead of sleep...” Elizabeth's smile was hopeful.

The older woman laughed. “We did that twice already,” she looked at the bedside clock, “three hours ago. You should try to go back to sleep, 'Lizabeth. I'm sorry I woke you. ” 

“I've never seen you have a nightmare before...”

Magnus turned around and looked at her. “I don't have many dreams that I remember once I wake. It's a mercy, considering how many things I've seen that are the stuff of nightmares.” The corners of her mouth turned up. “I'm not fond of insects, the more legs they have the more passionate I get in my dislike.”

Elizabeth crawled across the bed and stopped inches from Helen. “I can understand why they are fond of you. You taste delicious.” To illustrate her point, Beth closed that last bit of distance and licked the exposed vee of Helen's cleavage above her lacy nightgown. Then, she licked a trail up to Helen's bare shoulder and gave her a little love bite. 

“Ah ah. Biting is how you get yourself into trouble.”

The younger woman waggled her eyebrows at Helen suggestively, “I like getting into trouble... remember?”

“I'm well aware of it, in fact, I count on it, like people count on the sun to come up in the east.” She placed her hands on Beth's shoulders and pushed her back onto her back and settled over her, a silky bare thigh sliding between Elizabeth's to rest against her bare sex. “Looks like we are going to have sex again after all.”

“Yep,” Elizabeth's reply was smug.

“Nymphomania is a treatable condition.”

Elizabeth laughed. “You don't want my condition 'treated' by anyone but you, and your idea of treatment is to fuck me, so what does that make you?”

Rather than tell her, Helen showed her by making Elizabeth writhe and moan and come, twice, coming once herself. Then, they drifted back toward sleep in each others arms. 

“Am I too much of a nympho?” 

“Of course not, I was only teasing. You are perfect exactly as you are.”

Beth considered that. “What if I think that Nikola Tesla is a hottie?”

“He is a hottie, but he's not for you,” Helen stated. “Nikola has the attention span of a two year old. Now, go to sleep, love.”

Elizabeth stifled a yawn with her hand and closed her eyes. When she slept, her dreams where of a certain vampire and Helen making love to her together. She scoffed at the idea, like that would ever happen...


	2. Elizabeth's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declan wakes to find Elizabeth having a flashback to her assault. He and Magnus help her get through it and deal with some guilt she has been repressing.

Elizabeth's Nightmare 

prompt - flashback

(8 weeks after Crash and Burn)

 

Something in the darkness woke Declan from his post-coital slumber. It took him a few seconds to orient himself in the darkness, like figuring out where the hell he was and whose bed he was sleeping in. He'd been traveling so much lately, he could be anywhere. It always amused him, though, when he woke in Elizabeth's room in Old City, considering it was pretty much next door to Helen Magnus' bedroom, in her suite. 

A soft whimper and sniffle came from Elizabeth beside him. She had her back to him, so he couldn't tell if she was awake or sobbing in her sleep. He sat up and reached to turn on the lamp she'd placed on his side of the bed for when he stayed with her and needed to read or type on his computer late into the night. His visits to Old City were usually an opportunity for Magnus to put him to work. No lazy, sex filled vacation days for him. 

At least the nights were spent with Elizabeth, Magnus was gracious about it and slept alone when he was in town. Unless it was the three of them sharing Elizabeth's bed, which Declan never complained about. Who in their right mind would? 

Elizabeth bolted upright with a terrified cry of “No!” Her chest was heaving like she'd run a marathon; the blonde strands of her hair were matted to her face and neck with chilly sweat. 

Declan reached for her and pulled her into his arms. She relaxed immediately and started to sob into his shoulder. “Easy, love, its just a bad dream. You're safe.” His lover's response was to shudder violently. He pulled the sheets and quilt around her bare back, but the trembling didn't stop. 

This was the first nightmare Declan had witnessed since she was attacked, but he'd heard stories about them from Magnus during the first few weeks of her recovery. “Why don't you tell me about it, Lizabeth. It may help to get it out. Then, you can go back to sleep.”

That made her stiffen in his arms. “I don't want to,” she whispered against his neck. “Don't want you to know...”

“Know what, love? What the men did to you? I read your medical chart; I know how they hurt you.” He pressed kisses to the side of her face. 

Elizabeth snuggled closer to him, like she was trying to burrow into him and get under his skin. Her slight body was still trembling. “No. Not that. Thank God. I... did something, Dec. Something... terrible.”

There was a light knock on the bedroom door and Magnus stuck her head in. “I saw the light under the door, and I heard voices.” She looked at Elizabeth huddled in Declan's arms and sighed, “Flashback?”

“Yeah. Pretty bad one, too, from the looks of it.” Declan stroked her hair tenderly. “I can't get her to stop shaking. Is it always like this when she has a flashback?”

Magnus crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, still dressed from dinner, meaning she hadn't been to bed yet. She placed a hand on Elizabeth's back and the young woman whimpered, which made Helen frown. “Elizabeth? Are you going to be alright?” 

Beth mumbled into Declan's shoulder. “Don't want to talk about it.”

Declan noted the surprise on Magnus' face at Beth's refusal to let Declan go, even for a minute. “She doesn't feel feverish. Cold sweat, mostly. Shivering hard like she's in shock. She told me she did something terrible.”

Magnus stood up and grabbed for the hem of her shirt, “Do you mind if I join you for a bit?”

“Not at all,” Declan said, feeling relieved to have someone with more experience in Elizabeth's flashbacks there to help him. “Climb in. We've established that Lizabeth does better when we're both with her.” 

“Ganging up won't work. I'm still not telling you!” Elizabeth grumbled, softly in his ear. Then, she bit his neck lightly. 

Naughty minx. 

Declan laughed. “I think she's a bit better already just since you've come into the room.” He averted his eyes while Magnus stripped to her panties and slid between the sheets. 

When she was settled, Declan rearranged Elizabeth and himself so that their lover was sandwiched between them with as much skin contact as he and Magnus could manage. 

Elizabeth's response was immediate and dramatic; the tremors ceased and her body went limp. 

“That's a bit better isn't it?” Helen asked her.

“Mmm hmmm.”

“Now, what could you have possibly done that would be so terrible that you won't even tell Declan about it. You tell him everything.” 

It was true. Since the argument after she didn't tell Declan about her trip to Seattle, Elizabeth talked to him about everything. No secrets. “Was it after the plane crash, love?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I said I don't want to talk about it.”

“There is nothing you could possibly have done that would change the fact that we love you,” Declan emphasized the statement by kissing her, long and slow. 

Elizabeth snorted, a bit breathless after his kiss, “Not going to work.”

“We have many creative ways of making you talk, stubborn girl,” Magnus whispered in her ear.

Declan had to chuckle at the way Elizabeth's eyes glazed with lust at the threat from her lover. Sometimes, he thought she did stubborn things on purpose to earn Magnus' punishments. It was a good sign, if she was being intentionally contrary. Progress was being made if she was feeling lust and wanted to be spanked or tickled or whatever other creative 'punishment' Magnus would think up.

Sex had come back slowly after the assault, Lizabeth had to relearn to trust, not just him but both of her partners, and reacquaint herself with the pleasures of touching and kissing before she was ready to have intercourse. After eight weeks, the hardest part was over; her fears were nearly conquered.

Elizabeth came to the conclusion that she didn't want to live on her own for a while, even within a Sanctuary, and both her lovers understood and respected her choice. Neither of them wanted to be without her so soon after nearly losing her, so they'd talked her into dividing her time equally between them. She spent the last month with Declan and adopted her family and introduced them to her pregnant twin. 

Now, she was ready to spend the next month with Magnus in Old City.

They'd made a brief stop at the New York Sanctuary to pack up the last of her things and have them shipped to London. Returning to New York had been one of the hardest things Elizabeth had had left on her list to do; seeing all those people again put her on edge, brought up the feelings of helplessness and shame. His lover handled uncomfortable situation with courage and grace the way she handled everything. 

Once they boarded the plane for Old City, a change came over her. She relaxed for a while, but the closer they got to Magnus, Declan could feel her vibrating with repressed need. Magnus met them at the airport in New City and Elizabeth had flung herself into the woman's waiting arms. The air between them was electrified. Elizabeth's pale skin had been flushed with desire through most of dinner. Her food had gone into her mouth on auto-pilot, and he doubted she tasted any of it. Every cell was focused on Helen Magnus. 

Declan found it fascinating and amusing rather than annoying. 

Elizabeth had surprised him at the end of the night by choosing to sleep in her room with him. Declan had been fully prepared for the two women to quietly disappear behind Magnus' bedroom door, but Lizabeth pulled him aside and asked him to make love to her. She'd fallen into his arms and lost herself in him. It had been one hell of a goodbye. It only occurred to Declan in that moment that he'd never even stopped long enough in the heat of passion to don a condom. 

He winced. That had never happened before. 

“Something wrong, Dec?” Elizabeth asked, studying his face from inches away.

Declan kissed her cheek. “Tell us about your flashback, first, and then I'll tell you what I forgot to pack for this trip.”

Elizabeth sighed and rolled onto her back. “Fine. You win.” She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. It took her s second to begin, “There was a gun. When the guard unlocked my handcuffs to let me eat, I hit him hard.”

“You broke your hand,” Declan nodded. He'd heard this before. 

Elizabeth clenched her teeth at the memory. “That wasn't the only thing I did to him, though. I kicked him in the head while he was on the ground, and when he didn't move, I took his gun.”

“His gun?” Helen asked, sounding genuinely surprised. 

“James taught us to shoot. Said we might need to defend ourselves someday. I remember taking the gun with my left hand, because the right one was hurting, and giving the keys to someone. I went into the back of the plane. I opened the bathroom door, I held up the gun and pulled the trigger. I think I only hit him in the shoulder, because I wasn't used to shooting left handed. James never made us learn to shoot left handed.” 

Elizabeth's voice trailed off, and just when Declan thought she was done, she said, “He yelled at me and came after me. He grabbed for the gun and I shot him in the stomach that time. Someone pulled me back from the bathroom door and I hit my hand against the door frame and dropped the gun. Someone else picked it up. I was screaming because the guard was still coming after me. He stumbled and fell against the bed and someone shot him in the head.” 

“Easy, love. Look at me.” Declan cupped her face, “Breathe deep, in and out. It's over. The men who hurt you died. You're safe.”

“I shot him, Declan. I've never shot anyone before.”

Magnus was still on her side, and she took Elizabeth's left hand and kissed it. “You didn't kill him, one of the others did.” 

“It was like watching someone else shoot, but I know it was me. I was the only one in the room; the others came in later to rescue me.”

Declan frowned, “Why didn't you want us to know, Lizabeth?” The statements from the other Abnormals said nothing about Elizabeth firing a gun. They had obviously closed ranks to protect her even though it was clearly self defense, and completely justifiable, in Declan's mind. He'd have liked it better if he'd been there while the man was still alive to take a few shots himself. 

Elizabeth sniffled. “I'm not sweet little, naive Elizabeth anymore. I wanted to hurt that man, I tried to kill him. I felt all cold inside.” The trembling started up again. By the time she was done speaking, her breaths were coming in little gasps, the beginnings of a panic attack. 

Magnus shot him a look that said clearly said 'bloody hell' and they rolled Elizabeth back onto her side and resumed their earlier positions. This time it wasn't nearly as easy to get their young lover to relax, but at least they knew where her anxiety stemmed from. 

The pained look on Magnus' face spoke volumes. Both of them would've traded places with Elizabeth in an instant to spare her from what she went through. This was just another part of the healing process they were having to watch her suffer. 

“I'm a killer,” Elizabeth said into the room's stillness. 

Her misplaced guilt was too much for Declan. “The hell you are. If James were around, he'd shake you until your teeth rattled. You are not a killer. You were in shock. And you were bloody well defending yourself.”

“I don't feel like myself anymore, Declan. I can barely stand to look in the mirror some days. I'm not that person.” 

Magnus took it this time, “You're right, you aren't the same as before that day, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's a bad thing. I've watched you grow stronger in the last eight weeks. You've come through this better than anyone could have hoped, and don't you dare think we love you any less for it.” 

“The first time having to shoot someone is traumatic for everyone,” Declan added. 

Magnus moved Elizabeth's hair off her neck and pressed a series of kisses in a line from ear to shoulder. “Declan's quite right. And we're the last people who would hold it against you for shooting the man who hurt you, Lizabeth. We love you, unconditionally. That means no conditions, not now or ever.”

Declan could feel his lover's body responding to the sensations of Magnus' kisses with little shivers of pleasure. “I think we might need to show stubborn Lizabeth how devoted we are, rather than tell her.”

Magnus agreed. 

Together they focused their attention completely on bringing Elizabeth pleasure, tenderly exploring her beautiful body and prolonging her pleasure until she couldn't fight the building climax any longer, and surrendered to it with a long throaty moan. Magnus gave Declan a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Declan grinned at her in return; he knew what that smug look meant and they did make a good team. “Time to go back to sleep, love. We'll stay with you, we aren't going anywhere.” 

Elizabeth rolled onto her side and spooned behind Magnus, almost instantly asleep. 

Declan turned the lamp off and spooned behind her; he draped his arm over her, getting comfortable. “G'night, love,” he whispered into her hair. “Pleasant dreams this time...”

The End.


End file.
